


a list of Twenty one pilots lyrics i find relatable

by orphan_account



Series: list of lyrics lolz [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thank you @justanonlinelove i was really inspired by your cavetown list of lyrics! thank youu ;3
Series: list of lyrics lolz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a list of Twenty one pilots lyrics i find relatable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a list of cavetown lyrics i find relatable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521163) by [justanonlinelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove). 



> i will not reveal who i think about for each of these except if anyone asks lt ;3

** Fake you out **

\- And believe me that's what all the kids are doing What kids are doing are killing themselves / They feel they have no control of their prisoner's cell

\- Our brains are sick but that's okay

**Truce**

\- Stay alive, stay alive for me

**The run and go**

\- Don't wanna call you in the nighttime  
Don't wanna give you all my pieces  
Don't wanna hand you all my trouble  
Don't wanna give you all my demons  
  


**Cant help falling in love**

\- But I can't help falling in love with you

**Goner**

\- I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath

**Ode to sleep**

\- The start of a day when we put on our face  
A mask that portrays that we don't need grace

\- Desperately yelling, there's something we need  
I'm not free, I asked forgiveness three times  
Same amount that I denied,

**Holding on to you**

\- You should take my life, you should take my soul

\- And I'll be holding on to you / And I'll be holding on to you

\- Time is slowing and it's frozen still  
And the window sill looks really nice, right?

\- You think twice about your life, it probably happens at night, right?

**Guns for hands**

\- And you swear to your parents  
That it will never happen again 

\- I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep / I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep

\- I must forewarn you, of my disorder, or my condition / Cause when the sun sets It upsets what's left of my invested interest / Interested in putting my fingers to my head

**Author's Note:**

> ill write more soon, i wanna watch the office, oh and haha im a depressed little bean :)


End file.
